The Lost Smurfs (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
Meanwhile, back at the Smurf village, Smurfette was looking for someone. Hefty and Brainy saw her and wondered who she was looking for and why. "Boys," Smurfette started, "Clumsy has been gone for a while. I advised him to look for Smurfberries for a while, but he's taking a long time!" "Don't stress about it, Smurfette," Brainy motioned to the village, "Look how peaceful the village is without that walking disaster." "But he's ''our ''walking disaster!" Smurfette clasped her hands, "Oh, I hope he is okay!" "What's wrong, Smurfette?" Spiro walked by with Eska. "Clumsy's been gone for a while, and I'm afraid he may have gotten himself in danger!" Smurfette explained, "If he doesn't come back soon, we may have to go find him." Back in the forest, the Lost Smurfelli clan made their way back to their home. They finally stopped near a door on a tree. Olivier punched in the code and the door slid open. He led his children and Clumsy inside a roomy space which started to rise up into a tree. When the door opened, Clumsy was amazed. Their home was a tree house with training equipment, plenty of sunlight, and fresh fruit and nuts. There were circular huts similar to the mushrooms back in the village, and many stairways leading to other places of this mini village. "Wow!" Clumsy exclaimed, "I never knew you guys had a roomy home!" "We even have a Jacuzzi," Allura motioned to the tub of water in on the left side of the home, "You can come in with me...if you want" She winked in a way which made Clumsy gulp. Astrid and Dante set Clumsy into a circular chair swing hanging from the second floor. "Don't. move." Astrid commanded. "I can't," Clumsy retorted, "As you can see, you tied me up." Astrid glared at him and went over to the gym portion of the first floor to lift some weights. Clumsy looked over at the room and was amazed on how this was well built. "Hi, Clumsy," A voice startled him. It was Juliet who came over for a visit in his swing. "Oh! Uh, Juliet!" Clumsy started to say, "Golly, you scared me!" "S-sorry," Juliet apologized, "But, I guess we're even now." She giggled. Clumsy laughed with her, "So...you've got a really nice place here!" "Heh, yea," Juliet explained, "We have a well sized home, and from where your sitting has the best angle. The hut in the middle of the room is our father's room. Each of us have a separate hut. The girls are on the second floor and the boys sleep a floor above us. But, at the tippy top, we have a scouting balcony where you can practically see the whole forest from here." "How do you get up to your room though?" Clumsy asked. "We have a spiral staircase that stops at the balcony," Juliet explained, "I wish you weren't tied up. Then I can show you the most amazing view I've seen on there." "That would be great," Clumsy smiled, "You sure are kind." "Yea," Juliet sheepishly looked away, "But I can be a bit clumsy. That's why my older siblings are so overprotective of me. They're afraid I might get myself into trouble. What about your kind?" "I dunno," Clumsy looked down, "Sometimes they don't want me around. I tend to mess everything up and always get in the way." Juliet frowned in sympathy for Clumsy, "I'm...sorry to hear that. If you want...I can ask my dad if you can extend your stay for a little bit. That way...you can get to know my siblings, and they'll know you personally." "You sure I won't make a mess of things?" Clumsy asked. "Not if I teach you," Juliet offered, "I learned to control my clumsiness. Maybe...I can teach you." Juliet looked away shyly, "I-if you want." She adverted her eyes at him, "Sorry...I talked too much didn't I?" "No! No, you didn't!" Clumsy reassured, "Infact, I like listening to you talk." Juliet blushed and looked back at Clumsy, "Really?" "Really," Clumsy smiled, "And an extended stay would be a great honor." Previous Next Category:The Lost Smurfs chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story